


Tie a String Around Your Finger

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Androgyny, Bad Puns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Character, Percy has a brother, Percy is a little brother, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Smoking, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, bad habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting run over by a raging driver isn't fun, and neither being an older brother who worries about their troublesome little brother. Don't worry if you ever get run over, the fates will reincarnate you into a fictional world. (May turn into slash if anyone wants)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing anything, so be judgmental to help me. Obviously most people are OOC. Cursing will occur too so...

                High school in the senior year for me, was not the best of times.  I died, but seriously I was in my last year.  At least I don’t have to pay for college and worry about getting a new job now.  I might’ve cheated past half of my projects by bringing out the big guns, tears.  As soon as a little droplet comes forth of my eyes the teachers panic.  Smothering me with tissues and praises on how well I did.  A pretender was I am.  I could have a pleasant smile on my face as I fumed in anger.  Hmm, ah?  I’m getting off topic now aren’t I?

                I died from getting run over a car, but no, not in your typical heroine/hero way.  I kind of aggravated the woman into running me over.  You know what, acting after a while can start to grate on your nerves and make yourself annoyed easily.  I was walking in the parking lot in a mall and car raced past me trying to catch an open spot.  Angered I screamed at that dark blue van.

                “I think you need glasses if you can’t f*cking see me!”  My throat cracked embarrassingly towards the end.  The van stopped and I could see a burley woman’s furrowed face through the tinted windows before the van stopped.  I started walking towards the van my foot hitting loudly each time they touched the ground.  Up closer I could see the furious expression on her face as she rolled down the windows.

                “What the h*ll do you want?” She screeched.  Was she a banshee or something?  How could she screech like that, this defies the throat in human anatomy right?  Walking right in front of the van I started to rant.

                “The f*ck is wrong with you?  This is a busy mall parking lot.” I explained slowly to the moron.  “The speed limit is 10mph, obviously you can’t tell with the pea sized brain of yours.”  The van slowly moved forward as if to say ‘HEY,GTFO!!’ Obviously, because I’m a genius I screamed-“If you run me over you can pay for my college tuition!”

                Saying that made the woman snap, she pushed down on the accelerator pedal and let loose. ‘EH?!’ I thought as I felt the hood crash against me, and my body flying.  Pain hit me like a godd*nm b*tch. No, time didn’t slow down for me. It kind of seemed like it quickened until I hit the cement and slid. When sliding my head turned onto its right side and pain blossomed in my eye.

                Pathetically I reached towards the injured eye trying to somehow placate the pain.  Black dots began to scatter in my vision as panicked voices started sounding.  In the corner of my left eye I saw that navy van happily zoon away in the confusion and panic.  Soon those loud noises started to fade along with my vision.

                Soon all that greeted me was darkness and am ominous voice that sounded like three combine

“Child” They crooned in a motherly voice. “Poor child, due to their own carelessness they died before should’ve” I looked around for the voices but continued to only see the darkness. Nervousness started to creep up on me, this seemed like something out of a horror movie. “Your fate was one of the very few we messed up on.” Continuing they said, “You can choose, Elysium or reincarnation to help a child that need guidance.

“If you choose reincarnation you shall be the champion of the Fates” A few whispers then “Karma, karma will be your gift.” My head spun. Karma? I wanted to ask, but something in their tone told me not to.

My lips became dry as I thought. A place as close to heaven as I can get or reincarnation to help someone. I knew in my past life I never made a real mark in the world. I’m selfish I know, I just want another chance to make something last. So I gathered up my courage and said-

“Reincarnation”

 

I woke up gasping for air and feeling something hard covering my mouth. Reaching up I pull off what looked like an air mask, but next to that air mask there was a small hand. I controlled my breathing, no surprise that I was in a younger body. There was a tugging sensation in my arm so I looked down. A needle secured by tape that lead to an IV bag. Where was I? Who am I now? So many questions to ask.

Sliding the IV out of my arm I moved so my feet were hanging off the bed. White walls and a mirror greeted me. Stumbling out of bed I glanced at the mirror. Curly black hair framed a slightly girly face. There was an expanse of slightly tanned skin with one sea green eye. A fabric eyepatch stood out on my left eye making me look a bit like a pirate. Was I a pre-teen girl? I tugged up at my hospital gown and to my surprise I had a pair of male genitals. Okay, a girly boy? How old was I, 9?

The door to the room opened and a doctor stood there surprised. I stared at him daring to say something. Soon the silence was broken. He rushed towards the call button for nurses. A flurry of people came rushing in all while murmuring something about this being impossible. What was impossible? What happened? A few nurses checked my vitals making me uncomfortable.

Suddenly the doors slammed open with a loud ‘Bang!’ Two sets of hands one smaller than the other smothered me. Frightened I pushed them away and stared at their eyes, one pair was a dark brown and the other a familiar sea green color.

“Mom, Percy?” I asked as a waterfall of memories came tumbling down into my brain making me lurch over and grab my head with both hands. “Owww” I complained, “Did I get trampled by a horde of fat ladies or something” A blur of black leaped into my arms nearly making me fall again.

“I thought you died” A New York accent sniffled pathetically next to your ear. I tugged at the longer strands of his hair and sighed. Hearing the door open I saw the doctor.

“That’s what we were wondering, you should have bleed out by the time I got to you” A growl from Percy on top of me “Bad wording, you were bleeding internally very quickly and by the time we got there the amount of blood you left should have killed you.” He took out a few papers from a clipboard and tried to hand it to mom. “If we could have a few tests done, he could be a messiah f-“A hand smacked away the papers with a crunchy noise.

“You will NOT conduct tests on my son!” Sally spat out the words angrily and a bit nervously. “Let go sign out guys” she said storming out. I grabbed Percy’s hand and ran out after her. We attracted attention as we signed out of the hospital quickly. Percy seemed freaked out since he had never seen Mom like that. But I knew, knew that we were different. They wouldn’t be able to tell what would be wrong with me, with _us._

If the nurses and doctors couldn’t detect anything wrong or different with us demigods at birth, so what could they detect now? That could mean testing infinitely or them keeping a watch on us. That wouldn’t be good since they would wonder where we went when the book cannonly starts.

Percy’s grip tightened on my hand when we reached the exit that lead to the parking lot. I tightened my grip to in hopes of reassuring him a bit.

The car ride was quite, even with the crowds of New York outside. I sat in the back along with Percy’s head on my lap. He still had his seat belt on, but I doubted it would be safe. As I stroked Percy’s little 5 year old head I hummed. Memories of a life that wasn’t mine washed over me. This new me was as calm as still water. Snorting out loud at my pun Percy looked at me questioningly. I’m Percy’s older brother apparently was androgynous looking. At least I still had a d*ck.

 


End file.
